


The Dangers of Looking for Glasses

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Closet Snuggler Percival, Dildos, Glasses, M/M, Newt in Glasses, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Newt had forgotten to renew his sight prescription charm so Percival offers to get his glasses for him. If only Newt could have given better instructions on where to find them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
> Not my characters, only the mistakes and typos are mine.

The artificial sunshine of the case pouring in through the window woke Newt. He blinked repeatedly to try and get the world into focus but it just wasn’t happening. Everything had a softer, more blurred quality to it rather than the sharp focus he’d grown accustomed to.

“Bugger.” he muttered. The blanket next to him shifted as a body stirred. Newt looked on in mild panic. Percival Graves’ mussed head turned towards him with a small smile.

“Morning.” he sighed. Last night came flooding back to Newt. His body was slightly sore from their activities and he blushed at some of the more explicit memories. He rubbed a hand over his eyes to try and bring things into focus again but it wasn’t doing the trick. This thing with Director Graves – call me Percival – was quite new. They’d both been kept late at the office trying to figure out how a smuggling ring was operating in the city. Newt had suggested going back to his case rather than travelling across town to Percival’s apartment. It wasn’t as though they hadn’t shared a bed before though it had literally been just that. Maybe a goodnight peck on the lips recently. Newt relished it but it was still too new to be a comfortable relationship for him.

The world was still blurry and out of focus. Newt scrunched up his face trying to think of the date. Percival chuckled lowly next to him.

“You’re adorable.” he murmured into Newt’s ear and reached out a hand to pull the younger wizard closer. Newt marvelled at how tactile the director was, a true closet snuggler. He let himself be pulled into the warm embrace when it clicked. It was the end of the month. He prescription charm had needed renewing. He had been meaning to do it all week but something always got in the way. Bugger bugger bugger.

“I can hear you thinking.” Percival said into his hair.

“Uhm…” Newt cleared his throat. He had glasses somewhere. He just needed to get them and hope Percival wasn’t averse to him with them on. Percival gave him an encouraging squeeze.

“I forgot to renew my sight charm prescription.” Newt admitted to the shoulder his head cushioned on.

“Got glasses?” Percival asked easily.

“I think they’re in the draw to the right of the table.” Newt pondered. He was fairly certain he left them there.

“I’ll get them. You’d look smoking hot in glasses.” the older wizard let Newt move from his arms and moved off the bed. Newt fell back onto the bed with a sigh of relief. Maybe he’ll wear glasses more often from now on. He listened to Percival move about in the shack. The bedroom had been a relatively recent addition when he realised that prices in New York were beyond affordable and policies on pets were extremely stringent. He’d had to improvise and fashioned himself his own habitat in his case. It now had a bedroom leading off the entrance shack and an ensuite bathroom. A small kitchen was incorporated into the shack’s space. To be perfectly honest though, the bathroom was more for quickly cleaning up after any private time. For a bath he preferred to go swim with the merrows, selkies and flying seahorses than sit in a bathtub, there was only so much he could creatively do with bubbles to keep himself entertained. Newt heard a draw opening in the shack and something rattled while Percival made an enquiring noise in the back of his throat. That did not bode well. Newt shot out of the bed and had to catch himself on the doorframe as he stumbled. Percival turned to him, a draw was open behind him but in his hand was something that definitely was not Newt’s glasses.

Newt could feel a crimson flush burning through him. In front of him Percival stood with a mix of surprise, awe and something else in his eyes. In his hands was a rather sizeable and rather realistic dildo. There was no way Newt could deny owning it or even knowing anything about it. Percival’s eyes drifted to look into the drawer again, observing Newt’s small collection of toys, there was a look of mild contemplation on his face.

“Yes. Um. I think you’ll find that’s the wrong draw.” Newt swallowed his nerves.

“It’s to the right of the table.” Percival gestured.

“Not it you’re facing the table. Which is what I meant. You opened the left draw.”

“But if I face the draws this is on the right. To the right of the table you said.”

“But that’s not what I meant!” Newt cried out. Percival laughed again.

“I’m still not a mind reader Newt. Right of the table means right of the table. Not right of the table when facing said table and your back is to the drawers.”

Newt covered the short distance between them and tried to pluck the cursed object from Percival’s hands. However those hands tightened their grip and pulled gently away from Newt.

“So…” Percival trailed off. Newt made to grab the dildo again but it was pulled from his reach.

“Fine. It’s mine. It gets lonely sometimes when I’m travelling on my own. Happy?” Newt grit out. Percival kissed him on the nose with a laugh.

“More than.” he pushed the dildo into Newt’s hands and turned to the drawer on his other side. Deft hands plucked out the glasses he’d been intending to get in the first place. With a flourish he spun round and put them on Newt’s frowning face. The whole world came into sharp focus.

“Told you you’d look hot in them.” Percival teased. Newt glanced down at his now full hands, he didn’t know what to say. A hand under his chin tipped his face up. Percival gently kissed him, Newt couldn’t help it, he melted into the kiss.

“I’m not judging,” Percival soothed, a hand came up to wrap around Newt’s, “in fact I am curious as to what you look like using it.”


	2. Best Lunch Hour Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival couldn't stop thinking about what he'd seen in Newt's drawer. Turns out Newt couldn't either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read.  
> Don't own the characters, only the typos and mistakes.

It was decidedly not Percival’s fault that he had been distracted over the last few days. His discovery of Newt’s drawer had his mind drifting back to what he saw at ill-advised moments at work. He had tried to put the thought out of his mind however it was difficult to not imagine Newt riding the dildo or teasing his chest with the nipple clamps he had spied in the drawer. Percival knew he shouldn’t fantasise about the magizoologist at work but when he was ordered to attend the annual seminar on proper wand care – something that everyone had to sit through once a year – and he was bored out of his mind, Newt and his drawer seemed like the most welcome of distractions. Newt himself was sat next to him, seemingly rapt with attention. Percival cast a side glance at the man, he was sat ramrod straight in his chair, hands folded into his lap and slightly glassy eyes staring to the front of the room. Hang on, glassy eyes? Percival turned to take a closer look at the man. He watched his Adam’s apple bob, his fingers twitched in his lap. Were his hands hiding his crotch? Percival narrowed his eyes in concentration. It definitely looked like Newt was half hard, he should know, he’d seen the younger man in such a state before. His cheeks were lightly flushed and occasionally a barely perceptible tremor ran through him. That was most interesting. He leaned closer to Newt and whispered in his ear.

“You okay?” Newt’s eyes slipped shut for a moment and he nodded. He bit his lower lip thought. Most interesting.

“You look flustered.” Percival lay a hand on Newt’s thigh, his words ghosted warm across the shell of his ear.

“Fine.” Newt’s voice was hoarse and his hands twitched again. Percival’s smile turned predatory. He knew what Newt was like when aroused, he’d seen it enough now to recognise it. He also knew what else Newt had in his drawer down in his case. Though he never would have suspected the seemingly shy magizoologist of indulging himself outside of his case. The very idea brought a pleasant flush through Percival’s body.

“Bring your case to my office after this is over.” he murmured lowly and trailed a hand up Newt’s leg before pulling back. He did not grin wickedly at the small whimper Newt tried to choke back. The seminar was over not ten minutes later. Without looking at Newt Percival strode out of the auditorium and went straight to his office. It took Newt another five minutes to follow him, case clutched in front of him. He looked a little more composed than he had during the seminar. Percival just raised an eyebrow at him and it brought out a wonderful blush. He loved how easy it was to fluster the other wizard.

“Care to tell me what that was all about?” he drawled.

“An experiment.” Newt offered hesitantly.

“Was it successful?” Percival questioned. Newt shook his head in frustration. “I think this is a matter best discussed in your case.” Percival continued, he locked his office door and gestured for Newt to place his case down. They went down into the case together and Percival looked around. The draw to the right of the table was slightly open, someone had been down there in a haste and hadn’t bothered to put things away properly. His smile grew wider. With a hand on the small of Newt’s back he steered the man towards the bedroom. Newt let himself be directed.

“You know, I meant what I said. I’d love to see you play by yourself.” his voice curled low in Newt’s gut. His little show in the seminar for Percival was a gamble that seemed to be paying off. His breath hitched as warm hands started to strip him. Over the last few days he’d been fantasising about something very similar, since Percival had found his drawer and was more curious than anything else. Newt didn’t think himself to have exceptionally exhibitionist tendencies but something about the way Percival talked about watching him had brought all sorts of ideas to the forefront of his mind.

His clothes were slowly stripped off him with large steady hands. Newt let Percival take charge, he’d been riled up for the last hour of sitting through that seminar with a massager pressing maddeningly against his prostate. If had it his way he’d have thrown Percival on the bed as soon as they were down in the case and had his way without any preamble. However he suspected Percy had other plans and as eager as he was to get off he was more intrigued by what Percival had planned. He’d seen the other man’s eyes widen and could recognise it when he was planning something. Newt could only hope that the plans were ones that involved them and the case. So far he wasn’t disappointed.

Percival had him naked by the edge of the bed while he himself was still fully clothed. It was a stark contrast of swathes of black cloth next to pale skin and Newt relished in the sight. The hand on his back pressed him forward and he gracefully sank onto the bed on his hands and knees. Percival practically purred in pleasure as he watched. His hands came up to rub the round globed of flesh in front of him before his thumbs slid together to pull apart the freckled cheeks. He was satisfied to see Newt’s puckered hole glistening with lube. His thumb stroked over it and gently dipped in with minimal resistance. Percival groaned in appreciation and had to press a palm against his own aching cock to relieve some of the building pressure. His other hand meanwhile explored the stretched hole as Newt mewled under his ministrations. Two fingers easily slid into Newt who pushed eagerly back onto the questing digits. The third finger took a little work to push fully into the pliant body in front of him. He rewarded Newt by crooking his fingers and pushing viciously down on the man’s prostate. Newt’s whole body jerked first away from the sudden pleasure then his hips were insistently angling backwards trying to find the sensation again. Percival indulged him as he pumped his fingers in and out, watching with wonder how easily the body before him took everything he was offering.

“So beautiful.” he gritted out. Newt groaned at the praise then whined as Percival withdrew his hand.

“Wait here.” the older wizard muttered and turned. Newt could hear a drawer being pulled out and items being pushed around in it. He swallowed nervously, this was exactly what he’d been aiming for yet he still felt the shiver of a doubtful thrill run down his spine. Footsteps approached him and he glanced over his shoulder. Percival knelt on the bed next to him before dropping some things between Newt’s arms. The man himself settled to sit with his back against the headboard, legs spread and leaving no doubt about his arousal. Newt swallowed back a moan of want. A hand caressed his cheek softly and dark eyes made darker still with desire locked onto his own.

“I want you to ride this.” Percival’s voice was pitched low as he held the dildo in an outstretched hand. Newt took the offered toy in a shaky hand and nodded. He was passed his tub of lubricant as well. With some effort Newt pushed himself up and turned around. He was on the edge of the bed, back to Percival but he could feel his eyes boring into him. He made quick work of slicking up the toy and knelt up to get it into position.

Percival watched hungrily as Newt slowly lowered himself back onto the toy. They groaned in unison as the dildo slowly breached Newt. He watched the intoxicating sight of Newt’s back muscles shifting as he pushed back against the toy which stretched him more than the three fingers had. Before Newt had completely taken the toy he was pulling off it haltingly and began to descend down it again. Percival’s hands slowly undid his belt as he watched Newt put on an exotic show before him.

“Take it all.” he instructed and watched with wonder as Newt picked up his pace. His hips were undulating in the most exquisite of ways and the toy slipped deeper into him. Percival fought to keep his eyes open as he palmed his erection, the small noises Newt was making helped drive him closer to release. But he wasn’t quite ready for this to be over, he had something else planned. With some difficulty he pushed off the bed and tore his eyes from the sight of Newt’s body clinging to the dildo on every pull before being buried deeper on each thrust down. He walked round to the end of the bed slowly, watching as Newt rolled his hips on every other thrust. Once he was facing the younger man he reached into his pocket and produced the nipple clamps he’d grabbed from the drawer earlier. Newt was almost drunk on pleasure, a soft moan of “oh yes” hissed through his lips when he saw what Percival was holding.

“Lean back.” Newt’s response was immediate, he arched his back and leant back on his arms, head thrown back as the dildo’s angle changed in him. His hips twitched minutely as Percival fiddled with the clamps. When the first one went on Newt groaned at the pleasure-pain. The second one had him staring slack jawed up at the ceiling briefly, his cock twitching of its own volition. The final thing Percival produced from his pocket was Newt’s glasses. He placed them gently onto Newt and hummed in pleasure. He took in the image on the bed and tried to commit it to memory.

“I want you to move.” he murmured. As though a spark had jolted through Newt, he began to raise his hips, small cries of pleasure escaping his lips. Percival watched, his own cock aching to be touched. Newt looked wild and untamed as he rode the dildo, eyes glued to Percival though not really seeing. His chest was heaving, the clamps glinted in the light and if Percival took a step back he could just about see the dildo between his cheeks every time he lifted his hips. Percival once again cradled Newt’s face with a hand and ran a thumb over his bitten lower lip. The other hand wrapped itself round his own cock. He stole a kiss from Newt’s parted lips and stepped back to watch again. His hand sped up and all too soon but not soon enough he came with a grunt. His spilt thick white stripes across Newt’s chest and groaned. His cock twitched at the sight of Newt still pushing fitfully against the dildo, so thoroughly debauched. He took pity on Newt then and let the young man push up into his fist before back down onto the dildo. It took three thrusts before Newt’s seed was joining his on his chest. His eyes had slipped shut and his mouth worked to form words but no sounds escaped as he came, it was a sight to behold and if Percival hadn’t just spent himself he was sure that seeing Newt like this would have been more than enough to push him over the edge.

Newt groaned under his palm which brought Percival back to the present. He helped Newt roll to the side and pulled the dildo from between his legs. What he didn’t expect was to be entranced by the way Newt’s now empty hole fluttered closed. Questing fingers pushed in to fill the space and Newt sighed above him. He pumped his fingers a few times before pulling them out to watch Newt flutter closed again. He was tempted to do it again but a soft whine when he reached forward stopped him. Newt was watching him through slitted eyes, panting to get his breath back. Percival smiled and moved to kiss him. His hands blindly fumbled against Newt’s chest, through their mess until he found the clamps. Newt hissed into his mouth as he took them off and rubbed them apologetically even though he knew that they were especially sensitive now that blood was rushing back into them. Newt jerked against him with a muffled cry, his hands resting on Percival’s arm to still him but he didn’t push away. Percival drew out the kiss for as long as possible but when Newt shivered against him he pulled away.

“Better get cleaned up.” Percival said. He watched as Newt pushed himself up with a grunt and looked down at his chest then up at Percival with a satisfied smirk.

“Best lunch hour ever.”


End file.
